The Darkist night
by sorachan88
Summary: I'm just a little crazzy and i just wanted to right. so i hope you guys like it.


Well I went through and changed some of the things that I could see that looked as if they needed to be, but I know it can still get better. Oh, and I'm thinking about writing a story that explains more of how Judai and Haou were separated.; if it sounds like something worth reading tell me and I will write it.

This is a fanfiction I started when I thought of my Yugioh gx character Sora soma. After a wile some of my friends wanted in on it and I began writing this story. Then I decided to post it on the web. Sorry if the grammar isn't perfect, but I am trying my best. If you have any suggestions for me feel free to tell me. I am happy for any help you can give me.

Note if you don't like shonin-ai don't read this.

There is my friend's character in this story stirlit. I will try and write a profile for her soon.

Here some facts about my character.

Name- Sora Soma

Age- 16

Hair color- blue black

Eye color- blue

Dorm- slifer red

Year- freshmen

The Yugioh Gx character I made up is named Sora Soma. He is a student at Duel Academy. He lives in the red dorm, and his roommate is Haou Judai. Sora is the youngest of 7 children in his family.

Sora has 4 brothers and 1 sister. His favorite card is Zoa, and it likes to follow him around in spirit form Zoa was given to him by his oldest brother. Who died when he was 8 years old. Zoa looks out for Sora, but some times can be over protective and attack people who mean no harm. He was always made fun of because of how small he was. When he came to Duel Academy he met Judai and Sho, and they became very good friends.

Sora-I hope people will like this story.(puts hands in air.)

Haou-well if you let them read it they would find out.(rolls eyes)

Sora-Don't be so mean to me!(gives him the sad eyes)

Haou-I hate it when you give me the sad eyes!(hits himself in the face) Why are you so cute when your sad?

Sora-I don't know, but you still love me.(Puts his arms around Haou) well we should let them read it now.

Haou-Yes and stop being so cute!(pushes sora away)

The Darkest Night

Chapter 1

The Nightmare

By sorachan88

It was a cold and rainy day out side the red dorm the clouds looked as if they just wanted to drown the world, and I just wanted to sit and stair at them, but I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the door open and Judai and Haou walk in. Haou walked over to me and sat down and started staring at me. "You look sleepy Sora, you should take a nap? " Judai said as he walked over to us. "No I'm fine, just a long day at school and too many tests." I replied just as I saw Haou get even closer to me so that our noses were touching. I looked right into his yellow orange eyes. "Go to sleep!" Haou yelled as he pushed me down so that my head hit the pillow. I looked up at him with a scared look on my face. "You need to sleep Sora you're pushing yourself to hard." He said trying to reassure me that he meant well. "He's right you're going to get sick. Just sleep for a little wile." Judai replied as he covered me with the blanket.

"We'll come get you when it's time for dinner" They said as they walked out of the room and closed the door. I laid my head on my pillow and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and looked around. The room was dark. I walked over to the clock to see what time it was. It read 12 o'clock midnight. "Why didn't they come get me? Where could Haou be? He isn't sleeping in his bed." I walked out side it was night time and the sun was already down. Looking around the red dorm I could see no one around. I knocked on all the doors, but no answer. They were all dark and no one answered. I didn't know what to do. "Where is every one? Am I alone?" I yelled as I ran to the school in a panic. "Help can any one help me? JUDAI, HAOU, SHO any one HELP!" But there was no answer, it stayed quiet, and the more I looked around the more I felt alone. (Now what should I do? Where is every one) I looked every where but couldn't find anyone around. I was about to give up when I saw someone. "Stop please! Don't go!" I ran over to that person standing there, but stopped when I saw who it was. Haou was standing next to the entrance of the school and as soon as he saw me he dropped something on the ground and I could sense something bad about him. Yet I couldn't move and no matter how hard I tried it didn't work, he seemed different, his eyes were darker then normal and he seemed very evil looking. "Haou." I said in a small voice. I was about to run away when he started to walk over to me. "I've been looking for you, Sora." He said as he walked over. I turned around to look at him. "Who are you? You're not Haou!"

I cried in a scared voice. I began crying and backing away from him. "I won't hurt you, Sora. You know I would never hurt you. I love you to much." Haou replied still walking over to me, but I was still scared and didn't trust him. I turned and ran away. I could hear him yell "STOP!" I looked over my shoulder. He was running after me. "Leave me alone." I cried. I ran faster and ran to my dorm room and locked the door. Haou started pounding on the door. "Come out Sora, I just want to talk to you." His voice was very evil sounding. The door caved in as he kicked it. I got a good look at him. His arms and front were covered in blood. I looked him in the eyes. "Why are you covered in blood? Where is every one?" I asked him, and he looked at the blood on himself and back. "I killed them all. You and I are the only ones alive." Haou replied walking slowly over to me. As soon as his body was right against mine; he started running his blood covered hand thru my hair. "Why did you run from me?" He said in a way that sent shivers up my spine. He started pulling my hair. I began crying and I grabbed his arm trying to pull his hand off my hair. "Please stop pulling, it hurts!" He pulled even harder and his nails started digging into my skin I could feel blood begin dripping from my head. It hurt so much I started screaming.

Then I felt a rush of warmth and my eyes opened. I sat up; grabbing a hold of the first warm thing my hands could find. As my eyes started to go back into focus I realized that I was holding Haou. I could feel that I was crying. "Why are you crying?" Judai asked me looking me in the eyes. "I had a nightmare. That's all." I replied. Judai gave me a curia's look and asked "What was it about? Can you tell me about it?" I didn't want to talk about it so I told him I couldn't remember it. Judai stood up and held his hands in the air wile walking out "Oh, well." He said. Haou turned back and looked at me. "What was it about?" He asked. "I told you guys I don't remember." Haou grabbed my arm so hard that I felt like he was going to pull it out of the socket. "I don't think you forgot it so quickly, because you were crying and shaking a minute ago and you said my name in your sleep. Was I in it?" I looked away from him and felt him loosen his grip "Yes, you were." Just then he pulled my face over to his. "What happened in it?" He asked. "You killed everyone and I think you were about to kill me." I looked up at him. Haou wiped the tiers from my eyes. "Don't worry. I would never even think about killing you." He told me. "What if someone was controlling you, would….." Haou shook me as hard as he could. "I can't be controlled!" He yelled. Then stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. "Come on it's time for dinner." Haou said opening the door and walking out and slamming it closed. I sat there for a minute and thought about what Haou had said to me. I still didn't believe what he had said, but I didn't let it get to me. I ran down stairs to the cafeteria. When I got there I ran and got me some dinner. I sat down next to Judai and Haou. I looked at Judai and asked where Sho was. Judai looked from his dinner and said that he had to go and make some packets for some dueling fest and would be at school the next day. I turned backed to my dinner it was the usual rice and fish dinner that they normally had there. Judai had just finished his second helping and was about to go up for another, when we herd someone talking about a new girl coming to the school and that she was a ra yellow student, but that she was staying at the blue girls dorm. A boy poked at his dinner and asked why there weren't red or yellow girl's dorms. I also didn't understand why that was. "Haou why do you think that's the way it is?" I asked wile every one else was going back to eating. Haou looked at me and replied. "I don't know nor do I care!" I looked back at my dinner and didn't say anything to him until dinner was over and we were in our dorm room and I asked him if he would like to com and take a shower with me., and he said that he would. I grabbed my things and walked out side. It was getting dark quickly and I could almost not see where I was going, but just enough to know where it was. Walking over to the small out house that the showers were in I walked passed zoa who was watching me. "What you doing?" I asked him. He sat up and began wagging his tail like a little doggy. Zoa ran over to me. I smiled at him and continued walking. Zoa is like a guard dog to me, but he is a duel spirit of a monster call Zoa, and he is always looking out for me. I finally reached the outhouse and walked in. It was basically a long room with a bunch of shower heads lining one wall. I put my clothes on the bench and took the clothes I was wearing off and put them next to my pj's. Then I walked over to a Shower head and turned on the water. I heard the door to the outhouse open, and someone walk over to me. I looked over my shoulder it was Haou. He put his clothes next to mine and took the ones off he was wearing and walked over to the shower head I was standing at. We both just stood there under the water for minute or two before Haou began washing his hair. I looked at the door to the out house just then Judai walked in and took his clothes off and walked over to one of the other shower heads. "Hey guys." He said as he turned the water on and began washing up. I started washing my hair when Haou was done. Just as soon as we were both done I turned the water off. And put my pj's on. Haou did the same and walked outside. When I got outside it was even colder then when I came over. I started shivering and I guess Haou could also tell. He walked over to me and put his jacket on me. "Thank you" I said as I was still shivering. We got up to the room. It was dark and I notice that it sounded like everyone else in the other rooms was sleeping, so I tried to get into the room without making to much noise to keep from waking anyone. I got into my bunk and covered myself with the blanket. Just as I was about to go to sleep I felt something moving on my blanket. I looked up. Haou was climbing into bed

with me. "Did I wake you?" he asked me. "No I haven't fallen a sleep yet. Why are you coming up here to sleep?" I asked him "Your stupid duel spirit took my bunk! So you have to share your bunk with me!" I poked him with my pointer finger. "You know that there's still the top bunk?" I said pointing up at it. He looked away and replied "My armor is up there and I have no where else to put it! I could tell that he wanted to sleep in my bunk anyways. "Ok, well good night, Haou." I sat there for a wile thinking about the dream I had just a little wile ago and was a little scared to go to sleep. "What if I have another nightmare. I just don't want that to happen again." I Cried and pulled up my sleeve trying to wipe the tears from my eyes; so haou wouldn't see me crying. He looked up at me. "Why aren't you sleeping? You should sleep." He sat up and tried to get me to lay down. "I don't want to have another nightmare. So I will not go to sleep." I started crying at the thought of that nightmare I had. Haou put his arms around me. Trying to get me to sleep, but I still was scared. I didn't feel myself fall asleep, but before I had even realized it I was sleeping. I woke up the next morning sitting in the bed alone. "Where did Haou go?" I got up and put my clothes on, and walked out to go to the cafeteria for breakfast. I sat down next to Haou and started eating. As soon as we were done eating we ran to class.

To be continued…….

Sora-Did you like it so far?(gives a big puppy dog face for ever one to see)

Haou- You have to give them time to think about and review!(puts his hand on sora's head)

Sora- Oh, ok!(sticks hands on head and looks at Haou and looks back at ever one) well please review.


End file.
